This invention is generally directed to liquid developer compositions and the excellent developed images obtained thereof, especially in electrographic image on image printing processes wherein a stylus provides, or writes the image pattern on a dielectric receptor, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid developer containing certain charge control agents. More specifically, the present invention relates to positively charged liquid developers comprised of a nonpolar liquid, pigment, or dye, poly(ethylene oxide-b-propylene oxide) block copolymer (PEO:PPO), especially PEO:PPO Pluronic F-108, charge control agent (CCA) and a charge director, and which developers possess a number of advantages including the development and generation of images with improved image quality, especially with respect to four color, four pass ionographic development systems like the Xerox ColorgrafX 8900 printers, and wherein the developed images are of high quality and excellent resolution. The developers of the present invention in embodiments provide images with excellent, for from about 1.3 to about 1.4 reflective optical density (ROD) and/or especially lower residual voltages (V.sub.out), for example less than about 45, and for example from about 25 to about 45. Higher reflective optical densities provide images with deeper, richer desirable color or more extended chroma. Lower residual image voltages enable the printing of subsequently applied layers to a higher reflective optical density and decrease or eliminate image defects, such as smearing and shifts in L*a*b* color space (hue shifts), when one colored layer is overlaid on a second layer of different color. Series-Capacitance Data was utilized as a means of measuring the total charge in the liquid developer formulation, and which measurements indicate that placing too much charge on the toner or developer particles can cause lower RODs to occur, which is a manifestation of inferior image quality because less chroma occurs. Moreover, there can be added to the liquid developers of the present invention in embodiments thereof charge directors of the formulas as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,015, especially a mixture of Alohas, an abbreviated name for aluminum-di-tertiary butyl salicylate, and EMPHOS PS-900.TM., or Alohas alone, an aluminum-di-tertiary butyl salicylate, the disclosure of this patent being totally incorporated herein by reference.